This invention relates to 2-hydroxy-3-alkylsulfoxypropyl-1 esters of arene polycarboxylic acids. More particularly, this invention relates to 2-hydroxy-3-alkylsulfoxypropyl-1 esters of phenylpolycarboxylic acids, 2-hydroxy-3-alkylsulfoxypropyl-1 esters of biphenylpolycarboxylic acids, 2-hydroxy-3-alkylsulfoxypropyl-1 esters of naphthylpolycarboxylic acid esters, 2-hydroxy-3-alkylsulfoxypropyl-1 esters of anthranylpolycarboxylic acids, and 2-hydroxy-3-alkysulfoxypropyl-1 esters of phenanthrylpolycarboxylic acids.
For convenience these compounds are referred to as 2-hydroxy-3-alkylsulfoxypropyl-1 esters of arenepolycarboxylic acids. These compounds possess biocidal properties, have high toxicity to fungicidal growths, have rust inhibiting properties and demonstrate surfactant properties, and can be used as wear preventing additives in lubricating greases.
Organic sulfur compounds are of considerable industrial importance. Novel organic sulfur compounds with characteristics suitable for use in soluble oil compositions, tertiary oil recovery micellar fluids, and miscellaneous uses such as pesticides are of extensive utility. For example, steam turbine and other industrial oils can be stabilized against the rusting of ferrous parts should water become mixed with the oil. An important use of soluble oils is as a lubricating and cooling agent in the cold working of metals such as in grinding, cutting and threading operations. For this use, the soluble oil is dispersed in from about 10 to 80 or more times its own volume of water and circulated over the contact point of the working tool and the metal being worked on. Frequently, difficulty is encountered in this type of operation due to the tendency of the soluble oil emulsion or dispersion to cause rusting of metals in contact with such emulsions, particularly ferrous metals, and also because in the course of time, these emulsions or dispersions develop strong, putrid, undesirable odors if the soluble oil composition does not contain a bactericide.